logosfandomcom-20200222-history
2nd Avenue (TV channel)/Other
Standard Logos ETC 2nd Avenue 2005–2007 ETC 2nd Avenue Slogan 2006.PNG|2nd Avenue standard logo with slogan (April 2006–January 16, 2007) 2nd Avenue 2007–2011 2nd_Avenue_3D_Logo_(2007-2011).png 2nd_Avenue_2D_Version_Logo.png Bandicam_2015-11-02_12-12-56-421.jpg 2ndavenue2007123.jpg 2ndavenue2008123.jpg Bandicam_2015-11-02_12-20-33-984.jpg 2ndewb.jpg 2nd Avenue Offical Slogan 2007.PNG|2nd Avenue standard logo with slogan (January 17–December 31, 2007) 2nd_Avenue_2008_Slogan.jpg|2nd Avenue standard logo with slogan (January 1, 2008–June 2009) 2nd Avenue We make TV worth watching.PNG 2nd Avenue Urban Entertainment.PNG 2nd Avenue white Logo 2009.PNG 2nd Avenue white with Slogan.PNG 2nd Avenue 2009 Slogan.PNG|2nd Avenue standard logo with slogan (June 2009–January 16, 2011) Bandicam_2015-11-29_16-45-26-875.jpg 2011–2014 2nd Avenue Slogan 2011.PNG|2nd Avenue standard logo with the slogan (January 17, 2011–September 2, 2012) 2nd avenue The Channel for Today's Urbanite 2011.123.PNG 2nd_Avenue_Logo_(2011-2014).png 2nd Avenue White 2011.PNG 2nd Avenue Logo Green Backround.PNG 2ndavenuegreen20112.jpg 2ndavenue201134.jpg Bandicam_2015-11-29_17-23-41-578.jpg Bandicam_2015-11-29_17-21-09-062.jpg 2ndavenue2012.jpg|2nd Avenue standard logo with the slogan (September 3, 2012–April 27, 2014) Bandicam_2015-11-07_13-52-09-671.jpg Bandicam_2015-11-29_16-46-54-968.jpg Bandicam_2015-11-29_16-48-11-359.jpg Bandicam_2015-11-29_16-58-25-234.jpg 2014–2016 2nd_Avenue_Logo_Animation_2014.png 2nd_Avenue_Women_First_Logo_2014.png|2nd Avenue standard logo with the slogan (April 27, 2014-October 16, 2016) File:2nd Ave logo223.jpg 2nd Avenue Green.PNG Bandicam_2015-11-29_16-50-26-890.jpg 2nd Avenue Women Frist 2016.1245.PNG 2nd Avenue Promo Bumber 2016.PNG|Promo Bumpers 2016–2018 2ndavenue-2016.svg 2nd_Avenue_Orange_Box_2016.png 2nd_Avenue_Where_Characters_Get_Logo_(2016-2018).png Network IDs ETC 2nd Avenue 2005–2007 2nd Avenue 2007–2011 Bandicam_2015-11-02_12-17-08-359.jpg|January 2007 Station ID Bandicam_2015-11-02_12-17-13-031.jpg 2nd Avenue - Station ID (2008) v1.jpg|Morning/Afternoon Station ID 2nd Avenue - Station ID v2 (2008).jpg|Evening Station ID 2nd_Avenue_Logo_ID_March_2009.png|March 22, 2009 Station ID 2011–2014 File:2ndbubbles.JPG|Bubbles 2ndcareer.JPG|Career 2ndcoins.JPG|Coins Bandicam_2015-11-30_10-08-56-843.jpg|September 2012 Station ID Bandicam_2015-11-04_07-46-52-031.jpg|2nd Version Station ID 2014–2016 File:474219203_640.jpg|April 2014 Station ID File:473095184_640.jpg|Party File:473095187_640.jpg|Food File:473095188_640.jpg|Painting 2016–2018 2nd_Avenue_Logo_ID_2016.png TV Messages/Greetings ETC 2nd Avenue 2005–2007 2nd Avenue 2007–2011 2ndavenue2007mothersday.jpg|Happy Mothers Day (2007) File:326048040_640.jpg|Happy Mothers Day (2010) 2011–2014 Bandicam_2015-11-04_11-10-18-265.jpg|This February Love is a Perfect craft. Women Month 2nd Avenue 2011 1st Version.png Women Month 2nd Avenue 2011 2nd Version.png File:436831396_640.jpg|Happy Mothers Day (2013) 2014–2016 Bandicam_2015-11-29_16-56-33-156.jpg|Merry Christmas (2014) March Is Women Mot 2nd ave 2016.jpg 2016–2018 Special Logos 2014–2016 2nd Avenue 2014 Pink Ribbon.PNG|Pink Ribbon logo used on October On Screen Bugs ETC 2nd Avenue 2005–2007 ETC 2nd Avenue OSB 2005.PNG|December 15, 2005-April 2006 Used ETC 2nd Avenue OSB April 2006.PNG|April–December 31, 2006 Used ETC_2nd_Avenue_On_Screen_Bugs_2006.png|January 1-16, 2007, the on-screen bug was shown and the "Parental Guidance" was changed. 2nd Avenue 2007–2011 2nd_Avenue_DOG_January_2008.png|January 1, 2008-July 16, 2008 2nd Avenue Screen Bugs (July 17, 2008).png|July 17, 2008-October 30, 2008 2nd_Avenue_DOG_November_2008.png|November 1, 2008-June 30, 2009 2nd_Avenue_DOG_July_2009.png|July 1, 2009-October 2, 2010 2nd_avenue_dog_2010.jpg|October 2, 2010-January 17, 2011 2011–2014 2nd_Avenue_On_Screen_Bugs_(January_2011).png|January 17–October 25, 2011, when 2nd Avenue The on-screen bug logo also changed 2nd_Avenue_MTRCB_PG_On_Screen_Bugs_(October_26,_2011).png|October 26, 2011–April 27, 2014, adds 2011 MTRCB PG logo. 2nd_Avenue_RJTV_29_The_Middle_Screen_Bugs.png 2014–2016 2nd_Avenue_On_Screen_Bugs_(April_27,_2014).png|April 27, 2014–February 14, 2016, when 2nd Avenue The on-screen bug logo also changed 2nd_Avenue_MTRCB_PG_Upper_Screen_Bugs_(2014-2016).png 2nd_Avenue_MTRCB_SPG_On_Screen_Bugs_2014.png RJTV 29 2nd Avenue On Screen Bugs (2016).PNG|February 15–October 16, 2016, the on-screen bug was shown and RJTV The on-screen bug logo also changed 2nd Avenue RJTV 29 On Screen Bugs 2016.PNG|February 15–October 16, 2016, the on-screen bug was shown and MTRCB was right down used for talk shows. 2nd_Avenue_RJTV_MTRCB_SPG_DOG_(February_2016).png 2016–2018 2nd_Avenue_RJTV_29_DOG_MTRCB_PG_Down-Right.png|2nd Avenue RJTV 29 On Screen Bug October 16, 2016–June 5, 2018, was shown and MTRCB was right down used for talk show. 2nd_Avenue_DOG_2016-2018.png|October 16, 2016–June 5, 2018, the on-screen bug was shown and RJTV The on-screen bug logo also changed. 2nd_Avenue_MTRCB_SPG_DOG_2016.png| 2nd_Avenue_MTRCB_SPG_DOG_2017.png|March 6, 2017–June 5, 2018 IMG_20181219_100926.jpg 2nd_Avenue_MTRCB_SPG_The_Screening_Room_OSB_2017.png| 2nd Avenue MTRCB SPG Ratings Screen Bugs (May-June 2018).png|2nd Avenue without no more RJTV 29 On Screen Bug June 5, 2018-June 30, 2018, was shown and MTRCB was right down used for talk show. Test Card SBN-ETC_Channel_21_Test_Card.png|RJTV 29/2nd Avenue Same as the 1993-2019 turn off on-screen bug DZRJ-TV Ch. 29 Manila and other relay stations with the 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. RJTV UHF Ch.29 (2nd Avenue).png|2nd Avenue Test Card Videos File:2nd Avenue Station ID|2nd Avenue 2008 ID Category:Special logos Category:Rajah Broadcasting Network Category:Mandaluyong Category:2nd Avenue (television channel) Category:Defunct